Ironforge
Ironforge is the capital city of the dwarves, a member of the Alliance. It is the ancestral home of the Bronzebeard dwarves. TheCouncil of Three Hammers rules the kingdom of Khaz Modan from the throne room within the city. Carved into the stone heart of Khaz Modan, the mighty city of Ironforge is a testament to the dwarves’ strength and resilience. The city is perhaps the most intricate of the Alliance cities, boasting many small passageways, shops built into the rock walls, and cavernous rooms. The feel of the city is a bustling, rowdy, and somewhat industrial one. However, it is predominantly safe-feeling and cozy; fires roar in the hearths of the inns and shops, and much dwarven laughing and frivolity is to be heard. Also, unlikeStormwind and Darnassus, the city is actually a massive cavern carved into the earth by the dwarves; the ceiling and floor are both hard stone. Mainly because of the Deeprun Tram, linking Ironforge and Stormwind City, and the district of Tinker Town, Ironforge is one of the most racially diverse cities in the Alliance world. Dwarves predominate, of course, but you will find plenty of gnomes even outside of Tinker Town, and probably as many humans. You will find almost no night elves however, as they probably prefer more natural and open spaced environments. With the Council of Three Hammers uniting all three dwarven clans, Ironforge has recently welcomedDark Iron dwarves and Wildhammer dwarves into Ironforge as well. The collective frivolity of the place, the bustling and gruff manner of the dwarves, and the proximity to many dangerous war-zones have historically made Ironforge, along with Stormwind City, the de facto capitals of the Alliance. History A marvel to the dwarves' skill at shaping rock and stone, Ironforge was constructed in the very heart of the mountains, an expansive underground city home to explorers, miners, and warriors. Massive doors of rock protect the city in times of war, and lava from the mountain itself is redirected and distributed for heat, energy and smithing purposes. War of the Three Hammers Ironforge would become the ancient home of the dwarves, whose people lived in peace for many long centuries within the mountain. However their society grew too large and could no longer be maintained within the confines of their mountain cities. While the mighty High King, Modimus Anvilmar, ruled over all dwarves with justice and wisdom, three powerful factions had arisen amongst the dwarven society. The Bronzebeard clan, ruled by Thane Madoran Bronzebeard, held close ties to the High King and stood as the traditional defenders of Ironforge Mountain. The Wildhammer clan, ruled by Thane Khardros Wildhammer, inhabited the foothills and crags around the base of the mountain and sought to gain more control within the city. The third faction, the Dark Iron clan, ruled by the sorcerer-thane Thaurissan, hid within the deepest shadows under the mountain and plotted against both their Bronzebeard and the Wildhammer cousins. While the three clans were able to live in a tenuous peace, the death of High King Anvilmar (from old age) plunged the three clans into war with the prize being Ironforge itself. After many years of fighting the Bronzebeards, who had the largest standing army, emerged victorious and banished the Dark Irons and Wildhammers from under the mountain. Even as the Wildhammers founded their own kingdom of Grim Batol, the Dark Iron plotted in secret from the newly created home within the Redridge Mountains. Seeking to claim all of Khaz Modan for their own the Dark Irons under Thaurissan and his sorceress wife, Modgud, launched a two-pronged assault against both Ironforge and Grim Batol. The Dark Irons had nearly taken control of both kingdoms when Madoran and Khardros were able to snatch victory and push the Dark Irons back. While Thaurissan survived and fled with his forces, his wife Modgud was killed by Khardros. With common cause between them Ironforge and Grim Batol marched south with the intention of destroying the Dark Irons once and for all. In turn Thaurissan seeking a powerful minion that would ensure his victory accidentally called forth Ragnaros the Firelord, whose rebirth ultimately saw Thaurissan killed and the Dark Irons enslaves to the summoned elemental. The combined Bronzebeard and Wildhammer armies halted their advance and turned back towards kingdoms being unwilling to face the Ragnaros's wrath. Upon learning that Modgud's death had left an evil stain upon Grim Batol King Bronzebeard offered to let the Wildhammers live within the borders of Ironforge, but the the Wildhammers refused and would find home within Lordaeron. Desiring to retain relations and trade with their cousins, the dwarves of Ironforge constructed two massive arches, the Thandol Span, to bridge the gap between Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. Bolstered by mutual trade, the two kingdoms prospered. After the deaths of Madoran and Khardros, their sons jointly commissioned two great statues in honor of their fathers. The two statues would stand guard over the pass into the southlands, which had become volcanic in the wake of Ragnaros' scorching presence. They served as both a warning to all who would attack the dwarven kingdoms, and as a reminder of what price the Dark Irons paid for their crimes. The two kingdoms retained close ties for some years, but the Wildhammers were much changed by the horrors they witnessed at Grim Batol. They took to living above ground on the slopes of Aerie Peak, instead of carving a vast kingdom within the mountain. The ideological differences between the two remaining dwarven clans eventually led to their parting of ways. The Second War and aftermath Prior to the start of the Second War Ironforge had received missives from Lordaeron. Khaz Modan would soon after come under attack by the Horde, which would cause the destruction of many dwarven strongholds. While the rest of the Horde moved north Kilrogg Deadeye and his Bleeding Hollow clan remained within the region, which saw the orcs and dwarves clash for many months. Even with the loss of countless strongholds Ironforge remained standing, despite Kilrogg's best efforts. The Bleeding Hallow would eventually be defeated by the Alliance of Lordaeron and with Ironforge freed, the inhabitants joined the Alliance. Following the Alliance victory at the Dark Portal, King Magni Bronzebeard would appoint his younger brother Muradin as ambassador to Lordaeron. In the years following the Horde's defeat, the leaders of the various Alliance nations began to bicker and argue over territorial holdings and decreasing political influence. King Terenas of Lordaeron, the patron of the Alliance, began to suspect that the fragile pact they had forged during their darkest hour would not stand for long. Terenas had convinced the Alliance leaders to lend money and laborers to help rebuild the city of Stormwind that was destroyed during the orcish occupation of Azeroth. Those taxes, coupled with the high expense of maintaining and operating the numerous orc internment camps, led many leaders - Genn Greymane of Gilneas in particular - to believe that their kingdoms would be better off seceding from the Alliance. To make matters worse, the brusque high elves of Silvermoon rescinded their allegiance to the Alliance, stating that the humans' poor leadership led to the burning of their forests during the Second War. Though Terenas tactfully reminded the Elves that nothing of Quel'Thalas would have remained if not for the hundreds of valiant humans who'd given their lives to defend it, the Elves stubbornly decided to go their own way. In the wake of the Elves' departure, Gilneas and Stromgarde pulled stake and seceded as well. Though the Alliance was falling apart, King Terenas still had allies that he could count on. Both Admiral Proudmoore of Kul Tiras and the young King Varian Wrynn of Azeroth remained committed to the Alliance. Also, the wizards of the Kirin Tor, led by the Archmage Antonidas, pledged Dalaran's steadfast support to Terenas' rule. Most pleasingly, perhaps, was the pledge of the mighty Dwarven King Magni Bronzebeard, who vowed that the Dwarves of Ironforge would forever owe a debt of honor to the Alliance for liberating Khaz Modan from the Horde's control. The Third War The dwarves of Ironforge battled the Undead Scourge and sent units to aid the rest of the Lordaeron against the undead threat. Even after the fall of Lordaeron Ironforge remained steadfast in it's commitments and aided their allies throughout the Third War. During the war Magni learned that Muradin had died and that Arthas himself was responsible. Magni was overcome with grief at the news of Muradin's demise, but he and the youngest brother, Brann, remained steadfast in their desire to continue serving the dwarven people. Some time after High Inquisitor Fairbanks and Alexandros Mograine visited King Magni. To avenge Muradin, Magni forged the Ashbringer to oppose Frostmourne, Arthas, and the undead. While Magni never took much stock in the belief that Master dwarven blacksmiths could impart emotions into the weapons they create, standing before The Great Anvil, he found himself thinking of how he would not see Muradin again. He thus harnessed all of his rage, fury, the desire for vengeance, and willed them into being with each strike of his hammer. When he was finished, he gave Mograine the finest blade that had ever been crafted by his hand. This would confirm that he is, at the very least, a skilled weaponsmith of the highest degree. For at least part of the Third War, Magni fought alongside Chen Stormstout and declared him to be a friend of Ironforge. Wards Ironforge is structurally a giant circle of sections, it also contains several "depth" levels (at least eight, though they are not accessible in game). The accessible portions of Ironforge appear to be located on the 5th level, the "fifth depth" of the city. * The main depth ** The Commons (just beyond the gates) *** Gates of Ironforge (the entrance to the city) *** Vault of Ironforge (the Ironforge bank) ** The Great Forge (in the very molten heart of the city) *** The High Seat (the throne room) ** The Mystic Ward (north from the Commons) *** Hall of Mysteries (Mage/Paladin/Priest guild) ** The Military Ward (east from the Commons) *** Hall of Arms (Hunter/Warrior guild) ** The Forlorn Cavern (between the Mystic Ward and the Hall of Explorers) ** Hall of Explorers (beyond the Great Forge) *** The Library (quest base within the Hall of Explorers) **** The Museum (exhibition and quest base within the Hall of Explorers) ** Tinker Town (between the Military Ward and the Hall of Explorers) *** Deeprun Tram (accessible from Tinker Town) * Hall of Thanes (Old Ironforge) (left door by throne room entrance) This section concerns content exclusive to the Warcraft RPG and is considered non-canon. * The sixth depth - The sixth level of city of Ironforge, just above the hotel and market districts. (Not accessible in-game.) * The seventh depth ** The Market - The market is located in the seventh level of Ironforge. (Not accessible in game.)11 ** Hotel District - It is the district apparently in the seventh level of Ironforge, containing lodging for visitors to Ironforge. (Not accessible in game.)11 * The eighth depth - The eighth level of the city of Ironforge, just below the hotel and market districts. (Not accessible in-game.) * It can be assumed that the fourth through first depths lie above the fifth depth, and lead to the surface of Ironforge mountain and likely lead to the exit leading to Ironforge Airfield. Points of Interest * The Auction House, located at the outer edge of the Commons between the front gates. * The Bank, located at the inner edge of the Commons just across from the Auction House. * The Gryphon master, located at the inner eastern part of the edge of the Great Forge. * The city hall is located in the eastern end of the Commons. * There are four mailboxes: two in the Commons - one outside the bank, the other outside the inn; another in Tinker Town at the entrance to the Deeprun Tram; and the last at the tavern on the edge of the Military Ward near Tinker Town. * The Deeprun Tram, created by the gnomes, runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It is free and located near Tinker Town. Notable Inhabitants * Dartan Roe - has a safehouse in the Commons which is currently unused * Khardron Steelhammer - Lives and works somewhere in the Hall of Explorers * Velkron Blackstone - Recently purchased a large home in the Hall of Explorers before his death * Magni Bronzebeard * Muradin Bronzebeard * Brann Bronzebeard * Moira Thaurissan * Falstad Wildhammer Notes * The Deeprun Tram is a Gnomish service which runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It can be accessed from Tinker Town. * A good way to get Ironforge reputation is to do the battle quests in Alterac Valley. Turning in one item gives 10 reputation points, with a possible 100 points per drop. This is in addition to the honor and Alterac Valley reputation points. Trivia * "Iron forge" was a cheat code in the original Warcraft which updated all technology instantly. * According to Thinking with Portals - A Memorandum on Proper Portal Usage, a book that can be found in Dalaran, Ironforge was flooded in 24 AD with water from Lakeshire when a mage removed the liquid filter from a mage portal. * Although similar to the current version, Ironforge's layout was a lot bigger in the alpha-version of the game. It consisted of multiple levels connected by bridges and stairs, two elevators (one to reach Old Ironforge, the other to reach the Deeprun Tram), an additional destination for the Deeprun Tram other than Stormwind, and a forge looking more like a power-generator than a foundry. Rumor has it there even was an elevator to the Dun Morogh airfield. * Before the addition of auction houses in all capital cities, Ironforge was the central hub of Alliance activity. As a result of so many players in one concentrated area, the city was often referred to as "Lagforge" because of the increase in latency and decrease in framerates. Since the addition of linked auction houses in all capital cities, and the fact that Stormwind is located closer to the Dark Portal and has quicker access to Northrend, Ironforge has become much more user friendly. * Ironforge seems to be the only Alliance city that has not changed map designs since the start of the game (Vanilla).